The Justice League: don't give up your day job!
by Doctorjaws
Summary: A series of one-shots giving us an example of the normal type of day for our hereos in their civilian identities.
1. Chapter 1

**Superman is mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent**

He sat at his desk and began to type. Another day, another disaster averted, another story for the Daily Planet. By now he had developed a routine for creating the story; first fully remember what he had done (swooping in, heat vision, arctic breath, the works) and then try and visualise what it must have looked like from on the ground looking up in the sky. He typed vigorously for half an hour until he had it complete; now he just had to wait for Jimmy to show up with photos. That gave him time to work on his other stories. A potential scandal in the mayor's office involving hiring illegal immigrants and exploiting them.

Well after 45 minutes of unsuccessful phone calls he put the story in hold until he could do some field work with Lois yet she had returned to her desk yet. However at that moment Jimmy arrived with a stack of photos.

"Well Mr. Kent, I've got the selection for you." He said eagerly handing Clark the photos. Clark filtered through eventually selecting the one that showed Superman fighting back the fire with his arctic breath. Taking that photo and his printed report he made his way to Perry White's office. Perry read through it grumpily, puffing away on his cigar, before telling Jimmy to print it.

"So what about the immigrants scandal, eh Kent?" he demanded.

"No uh luck yet Chief." he muttered, "But when Lois gets back i-i-i thought we could..."

"Do a little field work?" enquired Lois from behind him. He turned to see her leaning against the door to Perry's office with a small smile. "As a matter of fact I was just coming to suggest the same thing. Let's go Smallville! I want to catch a cab that can beat the traffic."

"Sure thing Lois! Later Chief!" He followed her out of the office and past the other desks to the lifts. Once inside she turned to him and said; "Nice job with the fire earlier by the way, Mr. Kent."

"Why thank you Mrs. Kent!"

**More to come soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman is billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne**

With the sign of a long night's hard work carefully hidden Bruce Wayne exited the Rolls Royce in his smart pinstripe suit and crossed into the lobby of Wayne Enterprises. All around him people began acknowledging him some with nervous smiles and averted eyes; people hoping not to anger their boss until he reached the lift. Once safely inside and alone he gingerly ran a hand over his injured shoulder; it twinged uncomfortably but the pain helped jolt him out of his momentary drowsiness. Once the lift reached his top floor he hastily moved to his office and sat at his desk in order to double-check his schedule.

First a stock-holders meeting; luckily Alfred had already prepared his speech for that. Then a personal meeting with Lucius Fox, lunch at some new restaurant that Cobblepot had purchased (in reality a chance to spot for any tell-tale clues of suspicious activity). And then the afternoon would be spent sorting through the various charitable events. After spending half an hour flicking through the Gotham Gazette it was finally time for the ain event.

"And in conclusion I can see that the new reformation on public housing will go a long way to creating a safer yet cheaper and efficient environment for all of us here in Gotham City in the future." Bruce said gravely to the large gathering of shareholders. "All those in favour?"

"Aye!" came a large chorus of voices that numbered roughly seven tenths of those present.

"Opposed!"

"Nay!" responded the minority.

"The ayes have it. Meeting adjourned" Bruce intoned banging the gavel down on the pulpit. Slowly everyone filtered out of the assembly and Bruce fell into step along with Fox.

"How soon can we begin moving this project forward?" Bruce demanded.

"As soon as planning and paperwork have been approved," Fox responded, "so around two months. By then all the winter snow should be cleared up so construction shouldn't be heavily delayed."

"Good to know," Bruce responded in his false cheery tone, "now about tomorrow's board meeting..."

The two men bantered back and forth half another hour and a half about issues with the construction unions, a handful of glitches in the communications networks until lunch. Nothing seemed of the wall about Cobblepot's new restaurant but he made a mental to come back here tonight to take a closer look. Finally came the main item for today; the Martha Wayne Foundation Christmas toy give away. The Rolls Royce finally reached the old purchased toy factory where the crowds of some of the city's poorest families gathered. Stepping out into the bracing winter air he crossed up to another podium to give his second speech for the day. This time however he was speaking from the heart.

"At Christmas time we are taught to remember those who are less fortunate than others. With that Wayne Enterprises and Burgundy Toy factory arranged a tradition to give away free toys for those in need of them the most at this time of year. Now after many years The Martha Wayne Foundation is pleased to renew that tradition. Merry Christmas!" With that Bruce Wayne picked up the first gift-wrapped toy and began the distribution.

Two hours later his eyes were beginning to droop as Wayne manor drew in sight. Fortunately he could gain a few more hours of sleep before tonight's work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonder Woman is Diana of Themyscira, Ambassador of her nation to the UN!**

Diana adjusted her ceremonial robes around her shoulders and set here tiara firmly in place. Somehow the prospect of going to speak before the UN seemed much intimidating than facing all the hordes of the Underworld combined. The important things to remember were to keep a level head and use the wisdom and patience and love that the Gods had bestowed upon her. All the years she had spent in Patriarch's world had taught her a great deal about human behaviour; from her time with the Justice League to even her brief job in a Taco Bell. Diana chuckled to herself fondly at those particular memories.

She stood at the podium in the UN assembly hall, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room upon her but this was to be expected. She had become a very prominent public figure due to her work as a hero and newest appointment to the role of ambassador so she was more than capable of working here. She just had to make a good first impression in this her first speech.

"My fellow delegates," she began politely, "I am extremely honoured to be allowed to speak before you this morning! Since Themyscira has become to interact more openly with the outside world my people and I are very excited about joining you the captains of man's destiny in shaping the future of the world we live in. With that in mind I would very much like to discuss the prospect of slowing down the production of armaments and the beginning of new discussions of fare trade and diplomatic relations."

Two hours and a complete disaster later Diana stood in her apartment rubbing her temples to soothe away the headache. The good news was she had kept her cool; the bad news was her proposal had been rejected. No one seemed the slightest bit concerned of the impending march of conflict and she had had to endure several scathing, condescending and sexist comments from the delegates representing Bialya and Kasnia. Themyscira being accused of focusing too much on military might? When all we had were outdated melee weapons compared to the projectiles and explosives used everywhere else. Outrageous!

Still Diana remained optimistic. This was only her first outing in the struggle to achieve world peace, it would be a long road but she could get there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Lantern is … **

**Test Pilot Hal Jordan**

Hal sat in the cockpit patiently waiting for the plane to finish fuelling. The new Ferris X-23 prototype looked absolutely gorgeous with it sleek silver frame gleaming in the California heat and Hal was itching to see just how fast this baby could go.

"Okay Hal we are ready to go." his mechanic Tom Kalmaku said over the radio. Hal could hear the sound of the fuel lines being unscrewed. Very tenderly he eased the joystick forward and the plane slid forward onto the runway.

"Ferris X-23 you are clear for take-off!"

"Rodger!" responded Hal and set the plane on a steady taxi.

Five minutes in the air and something was wrong, that had to be a new record for Hal. The left wing seemed to be shaking violently and before Hal could radio Ferris Air there was a metallic grinding noise.

"Ferris Air this is Jordan," Hal said nervously, "I seem to be experiencing a slight malfunction. Don't want to risk it so I'm returning to base."

"Rodger Jordan, the runway is clear for emergency landing."

Damn Hal thought to himself. I'll have to wait until later before I can fly!

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Club/Bar Owner Guy Gardner**

Guy stood drumming his fingers on the bar patiently whilst waiting for the patrons to make up their minds and order already. Guy let out a very loud testy sigh that made the man of the couple snap his head back up.

"Uh, a white Russian for me and a mojito for my girlfriend!"

"Yeah fine," Guy said loudly, "glad you made your mind up this year man!"

Guy shouted the order down to the waitress behind the till just as the doors to the club swung open. Two rowdy men came strutting in shouting loudly and swaggered up to the bar. By their wobbly gait and the stench of their breath they were both clearly drunk. They plopped themselves on the seats in front of Guy and demanded beer.

"Ain't you boys had enough for one evening?" Guy asked cocking his head top one side.

"Huh wazzat?" the more sober of the two asked staring up at Guy, "lookee here blockhead, we just want a couple of beers and we'll be on our way."

"Staff of the Warrior have the right to refuse to serve certain people," Guy replied curtly, "certain people who don't know when enough is enough and need a reminder in manners!"

Out of the corner of his eyes Guy noticed that the other drunken man was leering at a nearby woman.

"Hey! Hey!" Guy flicked the man on the forehead, "Eyes front mister!"

The drunk man responded by spitting in Guy's face. Guy took a brief moment to grab a tissue and wipe it off then punched the man across the bar.

"GET THESE TWO IDIOTS OUTTA HERE!" Guy roared.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Architect John Stewart**

He lay out the large spread sheet of paper on the desk and began to roughly draw out the lines for the floor plan of the building. The living room was designed to be circular in nature with spacious windows. John tried to visualize the building three dimensionally in his head; first the wooden support blocs, then the cement flooring. Then the bricks rising up and up and then the gaps being filled with the glass, double glazing naturally, then more bricks on top of that. Then the roof with each individual tile laid out. Then the plaster to cover the inside walls and ceiling. And so on and son on.

John put his pencil down and surveyed the completed sketches. All done! The constructs required a complex structure and organization level after level of development, be they for a designing a building or from a power ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cartoonist Kyle Rayner**

Sometimes life was full of irony Kyle as he outlined the S logo on superman's chest. Tasked to provide a sketch of the justice league following their latest talks at the UN which he himself had been part of. With all the outlines Kyle reached for his blue paintbrush for the Martian Manhunter's cape, Superman's full bodysuit and Wonder Woman uhm well part of Wonder Woman's costume.

Then the red for Flash and Supes' cape and green for himself and the Martian again. Kyle filed the completed drawing and turned to work on his sketch of Lex Luther complete with an oversized head to match his ego.

With that done Kyle rinsed the ink and paint off his fingers in the bathroom and reached into his pocket for his ring. Time to fly.

**Coming soon; The Flash. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Flash is police scientist Barry Allen**

Barry used the pincers to delicately pick up the gun and hold it up to the magnifying glass. Hopefully he could get a good look at the serial number and allow a trace to its manufacture then to its buyer. Barry squinted carefully and saw nothing; the number had been filed off before the murder had been committed.

Barry sighed and the gun sealed away in an evidence bag for further analysis and stood up to get a better look at the crime scene. It was a mess. The room had been completely turned upside-down by the killer so he could find whatever he was looking for. Barry could only feel that he would have been able to prevent this if he had been in Central City at the time, he had been on assignment with the league. He strode into the ransacked bedroom where the wardrobe doors had been torn of their hinges. He poked his head inside no nothing of value left here.

As Barry was about to back out his eye was drawn to something hanging from the door frame. A strand of black hair but the victim had blonde hair, a possible lead. Very gently Barry reached up and removed the strand with his gloved hand and slipped it inside another evidence bag. It wasn't exactly concrete evidence but it was a possible start.


End file.
